Loca de amor
by BeLenCitta
Summary: …Estás loca, chiflada, demente. ¿Pero sabes algo? Así son las mejores personas…


_Helloooowww oh oh oh OH, ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Yo sinceramente no me encuentro muy bien, falleció alguien que, si bien no conocí demasiado pero que amé mucho. Mi Vicky, Victoria, siempre vas a estar en mi corazón._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes & lugares son propiedad de S. Meyers. Nada es mío y no lucro con ésto._

_**Summary:** …__Estás loca, chiflada, demente. ¿Pero sabes algo? Así son las mejores personas…_

___**Dedicatoria:** A Vicky, mi bebé. Te voy a amar siempre, corazón, y vas a estar siempre tallada en lo más profundo. Q.P.D_

___Bueno... leamos el fic._

* * *

**Loca de amor.**

**By: BeL**

Estoy tirada en el sofá, no sentada, tirada cual trapo de piso. No siento fuerzas para levantarme siquiera. Cuando la familia se fue a cazar, alegué que ya estaba satisfecha. Nadie pareció dudar, la realidad es que había ido a cazar hace muy poco. Me tomé ese tiempo a solas para tomar nuevamente mi expediente psiquiátrico para leerlo una vez más, lo había leído ya más de cuatro veces y no lograba comprenderlo aún. Me sentía tan sola en ese momento, que no me creería el hecho de que mi familia y el amor de mi vida estaban conmigo siempre.

Leo y releo los papeles sin poder creérmelo. Si no tuviera mi nombre escrito con vieja tinta diría que hablan de otra persona, para nada de mí.

Releía una y otra vez, ¿así que yo estaba loca? Pues eso parecía, no por nada me habían internado en el sanatorio de salud mental K. Meitter, al parecer era el hospital psiquiátrico más prestigioso y discreto de todos, en donde sólo se internaba la gente que disponía de una buena fortuna, y eso buscaba mi familia, silencio y discreción, que nadie sepa que tu hija está enferma, que nadie se entere de que tu hija está loca.

Pensaba y pensaba a qué clase de monstruo podía preferir a su hija muerta a enferma.

¿Tan mala hija fui alguna vez para que mis padres prefirieran verme muerta? Al parecer sí, y esa idea me carcome lo más profundo de mi mente. No creía ser capaz de ser mala con alguien, mucho menos con mi propia familia, pero… ¿Y si así era? ¿Y si en realidad fui una pésima hija y por eso sus padres le hicieron eso?

Ya no sabía que pensar. Viendo esa hoja de admisión, creía que no se conocía ni a sí misma. Todo lo que alguna vez creí saber de mi pasado, las especulaciones, las suposiciones, todo quedó en el pasado.

Y ahora que sé ésto, ¿cómo seguir?. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? La hoja de admisión decía bien claro que tuve alguna vez una hermana, y me tomé la libertad de averiguar más de ella, descubriendo así que ya era tía. Hubiera sido fantástico poder verla crecer, ver sus primeros pasitos, consentirla cuando sus padres la regañen y llenarla de regalos, vestirla de pies a cabeza era algo que me hubiera encantado hacer, si solo se me hubiera dado el permiso de seguir con mi vida… Pero claro, ahí entraba el detalle que tan deprimida me traía: Mis padres, seguramente, me odiaban. A mí, su propia hija, ¿qué cosa tan terrible pude haber hecho para que me prefieran muerta?

_La familia llega a toda velocidad, entre risas y juegos, en diez minutos. _

¡Mis visiones siempre me salvaban de todas! Tenía solo minutos para dejar ese maldito papel en el cajón de mi mesa de luz, de donde nunca debió salir otra vez, y sonreír como si nada sucediera, pensar en algo que no sea eso… ¡A veces los poderes de mi familia eran realmente molestos cuando debes mantener un secreto oculto!

La familia entró por la puerta, pude verlos riendo de aquí para allá. Jasper y Emmett peleaban en el camino, mientras Esme y Carlisle se saludaban. Cierto… Carlisle debía ir al hospital.

-¡Hola enana! –Saludó efusivamente Emmett, que venía caminando con Rose de la mano- Debiste haber venido, Alice, fue una muy buena caza ¡Había osos por montones hoy! ¿Verdad amor?

Rosalie solo asintió y me sonrió a modo de saludo, el cual devolví de la misma manera, aún sentada en el sofá, aparentando leer una vieja revista de moda de la semana pasada, nadie en mi familia era tan observador para ver ese detalle.

Pude verlos a ambos salir disparados para su habitación, probablemente a divertirse un poco, la cacería los dejaba muy enérgicos y seguramente irían a descargar su adrenalina.

Jasper saludó a Edward fuera de la casa, probablemente se iba con Bella. Caminó hacia mí, se sentó a mi lado y me besó tiernamente. Amaba esos saludos, sin decir siquiera una palabra, estaba demostrando todo el amor que me tenía. Una mueca de dolor adornó mi rostro pálido.

— ¿Qué sucede Alice? —Preguntó Jasper con la misma mueca, no podía engañarlo y lo sabía. Su poder le decía que estaba mal, y su corazón también. Lo vi bajar la mirada hasta mi revista y su mueca se enfatizo, aunque noté una leve risita hacia mí— Es de la semana pasada, Alice…

_¡Cómo me conocía! Incluso más que yo misma en éste momento._

Me abrazó, me estrechó contra su pecho. Era tan lindo, con su camisa abierta y con tenues manchas de sangre de aquellos osos que tanto disfrutaba beber.

— No me encuentro muy bien, Jazz… Ese papel… En ocasiones me arrepiento de haber averiguado tanto de mi vida —dije presionando mi rostro más a sí.

— Ya hablamos de esto Alice, te dije una y mil veces que tu jamás podrías ser una mala persona, mucho menos con tu familia –me confortó, y abrazándome más fuerte aún, continuando—, eran otras épocas, debes entender que la gente antaño eran personas un tanto ignorantes en temas mentales. Tú fuiste una gran hija, y fantástica hermana, y no creas que habrá sido fácil para tus padres tomar esa decisión, quizá los médicos de la época los influenciaron.

Lo pensé, él tenía razón, antes la gente ignoraba que la locura era una enfermedad, y más anteriormente hasta te quemaban en una hoguera, pero luego una pregunta se formuló en mi cabeza:

— ¿Y por qué hicieron esa tumba vacía con mi nombre? Quizá la internación era buena, pero preferir a tu hija muerta es algo que va más allá de todo razonamiento —Si pudiera llorar, juro que sería un mar de lágrimas en sus brazos fornidos.

—Para mantener un _estaus _social, amor, debes entender que en el pasado era algo muy estigmatizante el tener una persona demente en la familia. Era símbolo del mal, se creía que esa persona estaba poseída por el mismo Satanás.

— Sí, comprendo… Pero… ¿Y si en realidad fui tan mala hija que prefirieron verme muerta?

Él se separó de mí con un movimiento casi brusco, poco propio de un caballero, y me tomó por la barbilla con sumo cuidado, mirándome a los ojos fijamente. Sus ojos dorados se fundían con los míos, eran preciosos… Pareciera que fue ayer cuando esos ojos carmesí me miraban en las afueras del bosque, mientras buscábamos nuestro hogar.

— Jamás digas eso, Alice… —Sentí estar en la secundaria siendo reprimida por un profesor— Estoy completamente seguro, apostaría la vida que no tengo, en decir que tú nunca podrías ser mala persona. Debes olvidar el pasado, tus padres fueron crueles contigo, pero debes seguir adelante, no fue mala idea conocer tu pasado, ahora solo resta que lo aceptes y sigas. Sabes que ahora tienes una familia que te adora, y tienes un esposo que daría todo por ti. No puedo verte triste, pequeña, tú no eres así.

— Jasper… —Eso era lo que necesitaba, justamente lo que necesitaba para sentirme mucho mejor, casi había olvidado la depresión anterior. Su amor curaba absolutamente todas las heridas de mi inerte corazón— Gracias por todo. De no haberte encontrado no sé que hubiera sido de mí. No podría afrontar estas cosas sola.

Me sonrió dulcemente, amaba su sonrisa. Me besó tiernamente, fue un beso fugaz pero lleno de amor. Me reconfortó y reafirmó.

— Eso debería decirlo yo, Alice… Recuerda que tú me salvaste a mí. No debes darme las gracias por nada, yo siempre estaré para ti, en las buenas y en las malas, ¿lo recuerdas?

— A la perfección, mi vida —Y sonreí ante este comentario, algo irónico para una no viva—, te amo.

— Y sabes que yo más a ti —me contestó tocándome la nariz con su dedo índice de manera tierna, mientras me sonreía.

Nadie allí conocía ese lado tan cálido, tierno y despreocupado de Jasper como lo conocía yo.

Y solo nos quedamos allí, mirándonos, expresando nuestro amor mediante besos, abrazos y mimos. Y quizá si estaba loca, pues en ese momento me sentía completamente desquiciada, estaba totalmente loca de amor.

…_Estás loca, chiflada, demente. ¿Pero sabes algo? Así son las mejores personas…_

* * *

_Es horrible, lo tenía tirado en una carpeta con un cartel grande que decía "No hay coherencia entre los narradores" cosa que arreglé pero aún así no me gustó como quedó. Espero que a alguno de ustedes le haya gustado..._

_Los adoro. Besos._

**_BeL_**

**_BeL._**


End file.
